cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cheimona
Cheimona is a fledging nation located in former Iceland. Its official name is "The Democratic Republic of Cheimona". Cheimona is well known for the quality of the technology it imports. In 2010, the government of Cheimona was approached by diplomats of multiple nations to conduct tech deals. }} Etymology The name Cheimona is derived from the Phonetic translation of the Greek word Χειμωνα which means "Winter". With the establishment of a new government after 3 years of anarchy, "Cheimona" was chosen over "Iceland" as the country's name. This change of title was meant to represent the dawn of Cheimona and the end of the old Republic of Iceland. The people of Cheimona are officially known as "Cheimonans". History Settlement of Cheimona The settlement of Cheimona is generally believed to have begun in the second half of the''' 9th century', when Norse settlers migrated across the North Atlantic. The reasons for the migration may be traced to a shortage of arable land in Scandinavia, and civil strife brought about by the ambitions of the Norse king '''Harald the Fair-haired'. Unlike Britain and Ireland, Cheimona was unsettled land, and could be claimed without warring on the inhabitants. Historians typically refer to the year 874 as the first year of settlement, and the Cheimonan Age of Settlement (Cheimonan: Landnámsöld) is considered to have lasted from 874 to 930, at which point most of the island had been claimed and Alþingi (Althingi). The Republic of Iceland (1944-1993) The Act of Union, an agreement with Denmark signed on 1 December 1918, valid for 25 years, recognised Iceland as a fully sovereign state in a personal union with the King of Denmark. Beginning on 20 May 1944, Icelanders voted in a four-day plebiscite on whether to terminate the personal union with the King of Denmark and establish a republic.The vote was 97% in favour of ending the union and 95% in favour of the new republican constitution. Iceland formally became a republic on 17 June 1944, with Sveinn Björnsson as the first President. Though the Republic's economy fared well in its early decades, the mid-1980s saw the country's imports drop by 45%. By 1990, Iceland's economy was half of what it was in the 1960s. Pressured and desperate to restore the country's economy, President Vigdís Finnbogadóttir began to ask for Financial Aid from other countries. Of all the 146 states that Finnbogadóttir asked aid from,only the Philippines showed some willingness to consider a loan. Iceland's government saw the opportunity as a last resort and frantically rushed a deal with the Philippines. Under the deal Iceland was entitled to: 1) Receive''' $ 3,000,000,000''' in aid directly from the Philippine government. 2) Investments from major Filipino companies both private and government-owned. 3) Increased product demand from the Philippines. However, Iceland was required to pay the loan back by the second quarter of 1992, which it failed to do. The Philippines granted Iceland a few months extension, but Iceland still was not able to pay the Philippines back. Frustrated with Iceland, the Philippines threatened to launch an invasion if Iceland would not pay its loan back by the summer of 1993. Iceland, its economy barely afloat even with foreign aid, was not able to pay its debt to the Philippines. On the 5 October 1993, the Philippines launched its invasion of Iceland. With its economy in turmoil, its people discontented and its leadership confused, the Republic of Iceland was no match for the economically booming Philippines. Within a few months, the government of Iceland collapsed and the Philippines gradually began withdraw its troops. Anarchy and Power Vacuum (1993-1996) With any government virtually non-existent, several factions began to compete for control of Iceland. The country basically became a battle field for the said factions and as a result, Iceland's civilian population suffered greatly. Amidst the carnage, a revolutionary group lead by Thomas Newton, began to combat warlords and insurgents that they considered threats to the civilian population. As a result of his actions, Thomas Newton and his group won the population's support. In 1995, Thomas Newton defeated the last of the warring factions and successfully established an interim police force which was intended to provide security to the population until a government could be elected and established in 1996. This police force was called the "Interim Constabulary of Iceland" and was composed mainly of former Iceland Army soldiers. Formation of a new Government and the Dawn of Cheimona (1996) In June 1996 an election was held, there were 127 vacant positions in the government ranging from small town mayor to national president. Due to the sheer number of positions and candidates, the results were announced nearly a month later. On July 5, Thomas Newton was inaugurated president of Iceland. Three months later, the name of Iceland was changed to 'Cheimona' to symbolize the dawn of a new era. Joining the Orange Defense Network (2010) In 2010,diplomats of the Orange Defense Network invited Cheimona to join their alliance. Realizing the benefits of membership with such an alliance would bring, Thomas Newton rushed Cheimona's application. In December 2010, the nation of Cheimona was officially granted membership by the ODN. Category:Nations